Love & Sex
by Blushing Aniki
Summary: Gundam Meisters and their lovers. Just for one night, they'll forget about the world and be selfish. Consummate love blossoms between these four couples. WARNING- BAD LANGUAGE, SEXUAL THEMES


Ay, fellow readers. I finally watched the Gundam 00. Soooo disappointed in the movie. I wished they fleshed out the storyline a bit more and made it some kind of movie trilogy. I mean, it had some great material. It just that the plot were by too quickly, you know. And fucking Setsuna... He never got any ass because he wanted GUNDAM. He could have gotten Marina, Nena, or Feldt. Shit, let's add Liu Mei for some more diversity (I actually thought that Liu Mei and Setsuna would look nice together).

My loyal fans, I really do apologize for my random updating. My lazy ass never does crap except watch animu (y'all need to watch Star Driver and Mawaru Penguindrum by the way) and play video games (Star Ocean: The Last Hope, baby!). Now that school is around to fuck up my personal schedule again, I got less time to write out battle plans for my current stories (trust me, I've been replaying games and rewatching animu to think about what to do with my unfinished fanfics).

Anyway, I tried my hand at doing a sex fic starring the Gundam Meisters and their potential love interests. I planned this whole thing and hopefully, I'll finish this. Now off to the main course!

Oh. I apologize for any grammatical errors.

**DISCLAIMER - GUNDAM 00 IS NOT OWNED BY ME NOR AM I AFFILIATED WITH IT IN ANY WAY POSSIBLE. I AM JUST A GUY WHO'S SINGLE (MESSAGE ME GIRLS)**

* * *

><p><strong>Love &amp; Sex<strong>

**Ch. 1 – The War Child & The Peaceful Princess: Turning Pain To Pleasure**

Setsuna woke up in a shock. His mind was fuzzy and he didn't remember where he was. He tried scratching his shoulder, only to wince at the touch of it. His shoulder was bandaged up. Then, it hit him. He was at the Katharon base, situated in the Middle East. He remembered how he was shot in the shoulder by his nemesis, Ali-Al Saachez. He tightened the hold of his blanket when he realized that his unidentified 'hero' in the 0 Gundam, the mobile suit that saved him when he was still a child soldier, was Ribbons Almark. He couldn't believe it. It gnawed at his mind.

"Dammit," he murmured angrily.

He heard the door of his room open. He quickly turned to see who the perpetrator was and it was Marina. Marina Ismail.

"Oh… You're up," she said softly.

"Marina Ismail," he said her name in his emotionless tone "is something wrong?"

She approached his bed without saying a thing. Setsuna blinked and was about to repeat his question until…

She crumpled next to his bed, clasping his hand. "Thank you… Oh God… Thank you. You're safe."

"M-Marina…" He felt horrible. He made her so worried. He wanted to disappear for making the girl- no the woman he cared about cry. _I'm a total asshole. _He thought.

He went closer to the edge of his bed to grab her and make her sit with him. He embraced her gently and said nothing.

"I-I'm sorry Setsuna. I-I don't kn-know why I-I am crying," she cried softly.

"Don't say anymore, Marina," he massaged her back, "Just don't speak and cry."

Her tears streamed from her face and landed on his non-bandaged shoulder. Setsuna winced in pain as her embrace tightened. He didn't say anything and kept rubbing her back though.

For minutes, her anguished cries echoed throughout the room. It didn't seem like they were going to stop… Until…

"Marina," Setsuna said her name as gently as possible.

She looked up at his face, her face stained with mucus and tears.

He stared into her eyes and saw something that she hidden from him. _Love. Wanting. She… She loves me? _He thought as his heartbeat quickened. _Do I love her? _

"Marina," he said her name again.

"Marina."

She wondered why he was repeating her name. Even though his emotionless voice weren't clueing her into anything, she found something in his eyes.

"Setsuna," she said his name.

"Marina."

"Setsuna."

"Marina…"

_Could it be? Love? Is this possible? It must be. There isn't a doubt about it. _

Setsuna F. Seiei never thought he was able to find love in this twisted world. However, his mind told him wrong. As much as he wanted to close off his heart, it yearned for someone. At times, he would wonder about his relationships with others. Sometimes, he felt a foreign feeling when he saw Allelujah and his 'girlfriend', Marie Parfacy, together. _Jealousy_. He was jealous. For the first time in his life, he was jealous of a couple's happiness.

Even though he had a surrogate family (which was Celestial Being), he kept feeling lonely. There was only one thing he wondered when he was lonely. Marina Ismail. Her face and body caused him to wish he had an extra pillow to hold at night. Her words calmed him when he started to get tense and lost. Her heart reminded him that there will always be someone there for him. Altogether, her aspects created something. At first, he saw his mother in her because of her appearance and voice. However, he laid his past a rest as he entered adulthood. He saw Marina Ismail in a new light. He saw her as a woman. Not a mother. Not a princess. Not anything, except a woman, a woman he can love.

_I can change. _He thought. He didn't need to feel lonely anymore. He has Marina. Right now, that's all that matters.

"Marina," he said her name once more as he closed the gap between her face and his face.

"Setsuna…" she breathed as she felt their lips touched.

The both of them closed their eyes and felt each other's lips against their own.

"Mmm.." Marina moaned softly.

Setsuna licked her lips to gain ask permission to enter her mouth. She graciously opened it, attacking his tongue with her own.

As their heated kiss became more passionate, Marina took the time to feel Setsuna's chiseled chest. She loved the feeling of his hard chest. When she came in contact with one of his dark nipples, she started to rub it. Her touches upon his nipples caused him to get excited.

Marina stopped the kiss, much to Setsuna's chagrin, and started to suck on one of his nipples. The soft suckling sounds caused Setsuna's breath to quicken.

Once Marina was done with his chest, she focused on his lower extremities. She grabbed hold of his pants and pulled them down. Setsuna was eagerly waiting for her to service him. However, he would never try to show his eagerness to her.

As Marina removed his pants, she smiled seductively at him. "Hm…? Setsuna, are you getting excited yet?"

She knew how excited he was because of his eyes. "Hehe… It's so cute how you try to hide it."

"Marina… I need it," he breathed.

His penis was waiting to get some fresh air.

"Hmmmm…? It's twitching," she said sexily as she poked the fabric surrounding his erection.

Even though it was just a poke, Setsuna felt a jolt of pleasure from it.

"What's this?" she asked as she examined his black boxers.

There was a small stain showing on them now.

"Pre-cum? Hehe…" she giggled as she took off his boxers and threw them on the ground.

"D-Dammit." He felt embarrassing for just spilling some juice onto his boxers.

"You must really want it, Set. Su. Na," she smiled as she jerked his dick off, "Does it feel good, Setsuna?"

He didn't respond, as he was trying to keep himself calm.

"Well, Setsuna?" Her motions went faster.

"Y-Yes."

"Hehe… For being honest, I'll give you a gift then."

Honestly, Marina didn't know she was like this. She was so… Domineering. Teasing a strong-willed man like this… She giggled at the thought of this as she started to use her mouth.

"A-Ahhh! M-Marina!"

Her heart skipped a beat as her heard Setsuna moan her name. She started to swallow all of his length at once and then focus on sucking on the tip.

"Mmmm! How do chuu rike it?" she asked while sucking his penis.

"I-I'm cumming!"

She automatically stopped sucking and started to jerk him off again.

"I won't let you, Setsuna. You need to hold on," she commanded as she slowed her speed.

She wanted him to feel good all night. She didn't want him to cum just yet.

"Roger," he breathed.

Marina smiled and started to suck his dick again. She licked it like a lollipop. She massaged his balls. She sucked on the tip. She swallowed his length whole.

"I.. Want… To… Make… You… Feel… So… Good… As… Much… As… Poss… Isble… Be… Fore… This… Night… Ends…" she said as she licked his penis up and down.

"M-Marina…" he kept moaning her name, "Keep at it, please…"

She smiled and decided to finish this. She went as fast as she could.

This was making Setsuna go into his primal state. The pleasure she gave him was immense. As a result, he grabbed hold of her head and started to move his penis back and forth.

"Marina!"

He emptied his load into her mouth, tons of it dripping down her chin and onto the bed sheets.

His breathing slowed as Marina took her mouth off his penis. She tried to swallow cum that was inside her mouth. When she did, she coughed.

"I'm sorry, Marina…"

"Don't worry. I did it because I wanted to," she smiled.

He embraced her and placed her head on his chest.

"Do you hear it?"

Marina could hear his heartbeat quicken.

"Mhm…" she nodded.

"You're the only one who can do this."

She smiled softly as she can hear his heart tell her, "I love you."

"Let's continue, Setsuna."

"Sure."

* * *

><p>Her blue nightdress was removed as Setsuna massaged her left breast and fingered her vagina.<p>

"Setsuna," she moaned softly as she stopped him, "Don't overexert yourself. You're hurt. I can see the pained look on your face."

She frowned as he ignored her and continued his stimulations.

"S-Setsuna!"

He switched between sucking and massaging each breast as he put more fingers inside Marina's vagina.

"Setsuna! Setsuna!"

As the stimulations went on, he removed her panties and went down on her.

"No! D-Don't!"

"Marina… It's so pink. It's like a flower."

He played with her vagina, much to Marina's embarrassment. She tried to push his head away, but he kept teasing it.

Then, he started to lick it.

"Marina… You're delicious."

He happily licked and sucked her vagina as her juices started to drip from it.

He finally stopped and kissed Marina, causing the both of them to taste each other's juices.

After some minutes, Setsuna stopped and looked lovingly into Marina's eyes.

"Marina…"

He embraced her tightly as the pain from his shoulder dissipated.

"I love you, Marina."

"S-Setsuna?"

Marina broke down.

"Marina," he smiled as he held her.

"I love you too!" she cried out as she smiled.

"I love you, Marina… Now let's keep going, okay?"

She nodded.

* * *

><p>Setsuna positioned his penis to her love canal.<p>

"Are you ready, Marina?" he looked at her worryingly.

"Mhm…" she nodded happily, "Hurry… Become one with me."

He entered her and felt a large amount of pressure on his penis.

"Uuugh…" he felt like cumming right then and there because it felt amazing inside her.

Marina was tearing up as she felt her virginity get taken away.

She was still a virgin. Even though she had plenty of potential husbands, she was never interested in any. None of them gave her a lasting impression.

"Set-"

"Call me Soran. Soran Ibrahim, my real name."

"Soran…"

His real name rolled off her tongue perfectly. She smiled and placed her hand on his cheek.

"I love you, Soran."

"And I love you, Marina."

The waves of pleasure he felt from making love to her were immense. Her wet vagina made his penis slip inside nicely.

"M-Marina!"

"Oh! Oh Soran! I love it!"

The way her vaginal walls squeezed him were too much for him. The more he moved, the tighter it got. It was amazing.

Both of the lovers' breathing became erratic. Every now and then, they were kiss wildly. And then, Setsuna stopped.

"S-Soran?"

He plunged his penis into her vagina. Hard.

"M-Marina!"

"Are you about to cum? I can feel you twitch."

"Y-Yes. Can I?"

"Mhm… I'm reaching my limit too."

His relentless ramming was reaching its end.

"I-I'm cumming!"

"Me too!"

"Marina!"

"SORAN!"

As Setsuna sprayed his juices inside, Marina squirted on his lower extremities. They both fell to the bed, breathing hard. As they both looked at one another, they said…

"I love you."

* * *

><p>"Soran?"<p>

"Hm?"

The both of them were laying down together in the dark, holding one another.

"Did you like it?"

"I really did. Thank you, Marina."

He held her closer and placed his lips upon her forehead. She giggled and snuggled her head on his chest.

"You're so warm, Soran."

He smiled and closed his eyes.

"You know, I always loved being held."

"Soran…?"

She looked up to see tears leak out his eyelids.

"When I was a child, my mother would always hold me before I went to sleep. It felt comforting being in another person's arms. I loved it. I savored it. But… I purposely took it away because I was manipulated. Damm-"

He felt her lips against his.

"I understand, Soran. I'll hold you and I'll love you. Even if you are in pain, I will always be there to hold you."

"Dammit… Marina…"

He finally let out the tears that he could never let out. His troubles felt like they were melting away as she embraced him.

"You can finally cry, Soran."

"I love you, Marina… I love you."

Both of them closed their eyes, legs intertwined and arms holding one another.

"Marina."

"Hm?"

"I love you."

END


End file.
